thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Exposing Faith
Exposing Faith is the twenty-first episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on May 14, 2001. It was directed by Nick Gomez and written both by Edward Allen Bernero and Whitney Boole Williams. Plot Yokas rebels after Fred cancels their weekend together in order to compete in a silly contest. Short summary Faith's excitement over having her husband to herself for the weekend is dashed when Fred decides to spend the time trying to win a truck; angry, Faith organizes a drunken girls night out, meets a handsome photographer, and ponders an affair and what might have been; Fred outwits his opponents and wins the truck. Cast Main Also starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * P.J. Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen (uncredited) Guest * Anthony DeSando as Brett Tunney * Josh Hamilton as Dr. Thomas * Tim Meadows as Leroy Watkins * Bruce Norris as Insurance John * Jefferson Breland as Bible Bill * Kelly Cinnante as Holly * Denise Burse as Brigette * Annika Peterson as Shannon * Rebecca Mader as Mandy * John Leonard Thompson as Registrar * Edwin Sean Patterson as Curly * Kristen Vermilyea as Nurse Ginny Trivia/Notes * Coby Bell (Ty), Amy Carlson (Alex), Eddie Cibrian (Jimmy), Kim Raver (Kim Zambrano) and Skipp Sudduth (Sully) was credited, but doesn't appear in this episode. Music Quotes : Faith: Me being happy creeps you out? : Bosco: A little bit. : Faith: Well, it's a good thing you're not going to see me over the next three days, 'cause I'm going to be really, really happy, because Fred and I are alone. : Bosco: Don't remind me. Fred and Faith's freakfest is on. : Faith: What are you doing over the next three days? : Bosco: Oh, I don't know. I thought I'd take the first two to burn the visuals of you two having sex right out of my mind and then, I don't know. : Faith: So I was thinking, if I take the light bulb out, we can do it on the fire escape. : pause : Bosco: back his disgust Why do you have to do that? Hmm? : Faith: Because if I leave the light bulb in, the neighbors might see us. : Bosco: No, why do you have to tell me about it? : Faith: Because I love that face that you make. : Bosco: I don't make a face. : Faith: So, you know what I'm thinking? Think I'd end up with, like, fire-escape lines on my ass if we did it on the fire escape? : sighs, and a look of disgust appears on his face : Faith: There's the face. ---- : Faith: Bosco, you know what I'm thinking? If we did it in two different directions, I could get like, ass waffles. : Bosco: Oh, stop it! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two